1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the regulation of the fuel flow of a supercharged motor, in particular a turbocharged motor.
2 Description of the Prior Art
There are known devices providing such regulation by using an injection pump in which the travel of the pistons, or more precisely the bottom dead center position thereof, is controlled by a rotating tridimensional cam, or camoid, whose two principal movements, rotation and axial displacement, are controlled in the first instance by a piston acted upon by the pressure within the intake manifold as compared to atmospheric pressure and in the second instance by the opening of the gases valve by means of an appropriate rod system. The camoid is shaped in such a way that the pump provides a flow of fuel proportional to the flow of air through the motor. However, with such a device this proportionality is rather approximate; furthermore, the control rod system between the valve and the pump results in undue firmness of the accelerator pedal.